It is well known in the display device field to incorporate display devices on grocery store shelves. Typically, there are placed frames on such shelves. These frames are capable of holding within them literature or free samples of a particular product, to be taken by consumers. These display devices have proven quite functional in their capability of attracting customers who desire to learn more about such products.
Heretofore, however, there has not been a device capable of demonstrating the attributes of an analgesic container. Specifically, such devices as the Easi-Open container marketed by McNeil Consumer Products, Inc. would be valuable if able to be demonstrated to customers at the supermarket. If this could be done, the customers could learn how easy to open this container is, in fact. It is appreciated that this may enhance sales of such product.